


困兽2

by Nothingyyy



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor/Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), F/F, Top Thor (Marvel)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 01:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14905925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothingyyy/pseuds/Nothingyyy
Summary: 奴隶锤x国王基，脏话play，abo设定，衣橱Play，





	困兽2

“陛下呢？”身着淡蓝色长裙的艾玛在高大的走廊里碰巧遇到了洛基的侍女，便低头问了一句身边的侍女，“这几天，我好像一直看不到他。”

侍女低着头回答，“陛下这几天身体不适，说是不见外人。”

“我已经成了外人了吗？”艾玛惨淡的一笑，眼神里尽是落寞，“我去他寝宫里等他吧。”说着一转身，纯净透明的网纱随风飘荡，显的十分清爽动人。

“这……”侍女有些为难。

“你不用担心，他来了我自然会和他说的，不会苛责你。”艾玛又扭头安慰了侍女几句，转身走进了洛基的寝宫。

寝宫里有些昏暗，中间空荡荡的只摆着一套墨绿色雕着金丝花纹的桌椅，和蒙着帐子的床榻。和他的品味倒是般配屋里的熏香弥漫在空气中，很浓的味道，艾玛皱了皱眉，却还是坐了下来，低头给自己倒了一杯茶，楞在那里了。

“亲爱的王，你怎么不说话了?”满身血污的索尔肆意释放Alpha的信息素，反正熏香够浓，有的是时间一起玩儿。

索尔掐着洛基的脖子把他按在巨大衣橱的角落里，“刚刚不是还能说会道吗？”看着这双漂亮的眼睛满是惊恐，眼眶红肿闪着什么东西，似乎要流下来。索尔疯狂的想占有，撕碎这病态的美好，狂躁的信息素让眼前的Omega彻底陷入了被动的恐惧，被迫进入了发情期状态。

只想狠狠的侵犯他，巨大的阴茎沾染着不知道是谁的血液正捅在国王高贵圣洁的子宫里，卑微肮脏的奴隶，用他身体最下贱的地方，狠狠进入了高不可攀的圣地。洛基头上的王冠似乎还在闪动着光辉，像是在嘲讽他一样，出生高贵的处子，却对淫荡下贱的东西动了心。

洛基满身都是咬痕，密密麻麻的布满了大腿内侧，腰腹，乳头，胸膛，血污沾的到处都是，甚至还有不少泥渍，铁锈，雪白的躯体布满了污浊的痕迹，无一不在提醒他自己再次被彻底的玷污了，体内却叫嚣着疯狂的欲望只希望这个男人狠狠的干他，他想要大叫，想要趴在地上像母狗一样被他操干，像破布娃娃一样被玩弄，可他不能，艾玛在外面。洛基咬紧了自己的牙，强迫自己不发出一丁点儿声音。

“我知道你害怕什么。”索尔突然猛的把洛基压到衣橱板子上，阴茎依旧撑开红肿不堪的小穴，淫液到处都是，“你是害怕自己"心爱"的人像个婊子一样被按在男人身底下玩弄?还是害怕你圣女一样尊贵的名誉被玷污。”他猛的咬了一口洛基后脖颈上的纤体，信息素的味道在口腔里炸裂，从未有过的满足，阴茎猛的狠狠操了进去，撬开了整个子宫，完全浸润在了肥沃的子宫里。

洛基闷哼了一声，生理泪水从眼角落下，不受控制的快感让他全身都在抖动，紧紧捂着嘴巴不敢放开，绿色的双眸满是恐惧，他不知道这个疯狂的男人下一步会做出什么样的举动。

"叫出来!你想要什么?"索尔在他耳边低吼，显然已经失去了耐心，"爽约的人是你，跑去和那个女人一起的人也是你，你有什么资格指责我。"

洛基从缝隙里看着一身蓝色连衣裙的女孩儿，那条裙子，是自己送的。

艾玛想起了小时候，洛基送了她一条特别漂亮的裙子，她整个人都陷入了回忆，脸上满是幸福的神采。她还记得，他说过，"等你穿上这条长裙，我就来娶你。"

"等你穿上这条长裙，我就来娶你。"洛基猛的想起了这个诺言心里一阵抽痛，理智短暂的战胜了欲望，哭了出来。

这个承诺永远无法实现了，因为自己成了一个Omega，彻彻底底的变成了一个每天只想着被那个所谓的奴隶压在身下蹂躏的浪荡货色。

索尔察觉到了他的异样，阴茎凶狠的在产道里打转，洛基的后穴淫水直流，顺着大腿滴滴答答流到了地板上，"骚货，和我做爱的时候还想着别人吗？"愤怒的索尔猛的把他推到柜子最里面，拨开乱七八糟的衣服，狠狠的把巨大的肉棒抽出插入，啪啪打击着丰满雪白的屁股，阴茎浅浅的抽出一点儿，再疯狂的进入到最里面，粗长的肉棒来回磨蹭内壁，洛基紧紧捂着自己的嘴巴不敢出声，快感与痛苦让他几乎癫狂，不断的刺激让他紧致温热的后穴像是蜜液的源泉，双腿被迫缠在索尔满是血液和污痕的身上，在各种形式上被侵犯侮辱。

被玷污的负罪感和身体背Alpha强行占有的扭曲快感交织在一起，年少时的恋人就在一扇柜板之后，洛基羞耻的承认，他喜欢这种感觉，从第一次开始，就沉沦在被拖入地狱的快感中，就变态的爱上了这个几乎没有任何交流，只是做爱的男人，年轻的国王背叛了神圣的盟约，堕入地狱。

索尔感觉到了洛基后穴在缩紧，意识也越来越模糊了，手掌拖着屁股，沾满了粘液，交合处连带了一圈泡沫，本来打算射在里面的索尔却在听到了低低的一声"No"之后，怔住了。他停下了动作，把阴茎拔了出来，对着洛基说，"现在，自慰给我看，不然我绝对不会再操你。"既然要毁了他，就要毁的干净些，索尔想着，把洛基像玩儿坏破娃娃一样扔在地上，他搞不清楚自己对这个年轻国王的感觉，是泄愤，是玷污，是欲望，还是有别的什么，反正只要一看到他，就想毁了他。

洛基震惊的看着坚决的索尔，楞了好半天才会过神来，他知道索尔是认真的，心里像是有什么东西抓挠一样，如果不按照他说的去做，那么他们真的再无可能了，自己或许可以利用国王的权利让他留下，不过这有什么意义。

洛基艰难的坐在地上，直接叉开腿跪在地上，反正都这样了，干脆毁的干净一点儿吧。手指插进了饥渴的滴水的小穴，模拟骑乘的动作，洛基扭动着屁股任意手指在后穴里旋转抽插，沾了满手液体，嘴里溢出阵阵呻吟，他不相信索尔有如此自制力。洛基把手从后穴里伸了出来，放在了嘴里色情的舔舐着自己和索尔刚刚在体内留下的粘液。另一只手接着撸动阴茎，眼神瞟着索尔。

索尔不是那种委屈自己的人，他站在一边自己用手撸动阴茎，早在洛基把手指插进去的时候他就开始怀疑自己的决定是不是正确的了，阴茎硬的生疼，下体像是要爆炸一样，但是Alpha的自信心又不容许他现在像一个Omega低头。

洛基突然坐到了地上，靠在墙上对着索尔的目光最大程度的张开了双腿，用刚刚还在自己嘴里的手指，插进了被索尔蹂躏的红肿的菊穴，"可怜的小穴流着口水呢！却没人能满足它。"洛基挑衅的看着索尔，低声自言自语，有什么关系呢?主动权不是又回到了自己手里。

"贱货!"索尔愤怒的低吼了一声，抓着洛基的头发再次把阴茎插进了丰满多汁的后穴里，两人爽的同时喘息了一声，早已忘记了外面还有什么人。

洛基完全不顾形象的尖叫着，"干我，快，我是你的婊子，你一个人的骚货，怎么了？奴隶，你就这点儿本事吗？"

"操，"索尔骂了一句，狠狠拍打着洛基的屁股，没拍一次就惹的他一声喘息，体液都能从交合处湿湿哒哒流满手，显然他对那句专属十分满意，同时又因为被质疑能力而愤怒。"阿斯加德的王就喜欢被男人操是不是，就应该把你拉到你的臣民面前，让他们看着，自己圣洁高贵的王，是怎么被一个堕落低贱，满身肮脏的奴隶玷污的。"

洛基疯狂的大叫，屁股被阴囊狠狠拍打，快速凶猛的撞击，每次都精准的打到自己最需要的地方，"啊，啊，对，我的奴隶，我一个人的奴隶，请狠狠的玷污你的王……"

艾玛早已听到了里面的动静，愤怒震惊的看着晃动的衣橱，污言秽语不堪入耳，掌心被掐出了血痕，眼泪不受控制的落了下来。


End file.
